1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise amount measuring device for measuring an exercise amount (energy expenditure) of a living body (human body) by using an acceleration sensor or the like and displaying the measured exercise amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the above type of exercise amount measuring device generally consists of an acceleration sensor for detecting the body movement of a human body, an exercise amount calculation means for calculating an exercise amount of the human body based on a signal produced by the acceleration sensor, and a display section for displaying the calculated exercise amount. FIG. 33 shows an example of a display form of the display section of such an exercise amount measuring device (Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-36166). The display section has a function of displaying a weight and a stride of a subject person, a function of displaying a calculated exercise amount or total consumed calories, and other functions.
However, the conventional exercise amount measuring device measures only the amount of exercise taken (i.e., consumed calories) and simply displays, on the display section, a numerical value of the exercise amount or the total consumed calories. Therefore, it is difficult for a subject person to judge whether his exercise was appropriate. In addition, he is not informed of the amount of exercise to take further.
Further, in the above conventional exercise amount measuring device, only the consumed calories of an exercise are calculated and displayed and the calculation method is changed only based on whether the walking (or running) pace is higher than a certain value. Therefore, a user is not informed of total consumed calories of one day, nor are consumed calories calculated and displayed when he performs an exercise in a standing or sitting state.
Further, since the above conventional exercise amount measuring device simply measures and displays consumed calories of an exercise, a user is not informed of the amount of exercise (consumption calories) necessary to consume calories of ingested food, nor can he recognize a degree and length of exercise he should perform for that purpose.